


Just a Kiss in the Moonlight

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Historical Richard & Anne at Middleham. It’s one of the first festivities they’re hosting and Richard gets jealous as Anne dances with someone else :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wetbellamyblake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/gifts).



Sometimes Richard wondered how much time he'd spent secretly watching Anne at social events. He'd often watched her during their childhood at Middleham. Sunny, happy, little Anne, who danced around going from one person to another. Young teenage Anne, who had no idea how beautiful she was, no idea of the woman she was becoming. Now though, she was that woman, his wife, his Duchess, and he found he still loved to watch her. 

Tonight they were hosting the local gentry, people Richard had known all of his life, people Anne had known all of her life. His wife was enjoying herself, and Richard did enjoy watching that. 

There was dancing, and contrary to popular belief, Richard did enjoy dancing, as long as it was with his wife. Dancing could be a pleasant prelude to a much more intimate dance. 

Richard watched as Francis partnered his wife in yet another dance. Unless since count was wrong, this was the third dance. As far as Richard was concerned, this was two dances too many. He watched as Francis gently led Anne through the dance, as they laughed and talked. 

Richard had never thought of himself as a jealous man, but at moment, he wanted to go and take Anne from Francis. She was his wife. He managed to hold back though, saying nothing as he watched them. 

As the dance ended, Richard walked over. "I hope you do not mind if I take my wife back?" 

Francis laughed, realizing almost immediately Richard was a little jealous. "Of course not." 

Richard gently took Anne's arm, and led her outside. The summer evening was warm and breezy. As they slipped away from everyone else, Anne snuggled against his side. "You enjoyed the dancing?" Richard asked softly. 

"Quite a bit, yes." She said softly. 

"You and Francis danced a lot." He murmured. 

Anne glanced up at him. "Are you jealous Richard?" She said incredulously. 

"Of course not." He said immediately. 

Anne stopped and looked up at him. "Yes, you are." She said matter of factly. 

"Anne..." He groaned. 

Anne smiled softly. "You realize you have no reason to be." She murmured. 

Richard pulled her close. "The hell of this is that I know it." He said softly. "There's no need to be jealous, you're my wife." He sighed softly, burying his head against her shoulder. 

"Yet, you are." She murmured. 

"Yes." Richard sighed softly, his fingers tangling in her hair. "Three dances." He muttered. 

Anne was quiet for a moment. "Dance with me." 

Richard looked up. "What?" He said softly. 

"Dance with me." Anne grinned, and started to hum softly. 

Richard laughed softly, as they started to sway to the sound of Anne humming. 

"Remember this Richard, it will always be to your arms which I return." She murmured. 

"So you do." He said softly, running his hands along her back. 

Anne raised up and gently kissed him. As their lips touched, Richard deepened the kissing, pulling her tightly against him. 

"What was that for?" Anne murmured. 

"A reminder." Richard said softly. 

"Of what?" Anne grinned. 

"Of what will happen tonight when we return to our chambers." Richard said in her ear. 

"And what might that be?" Anne asked. As Richard whispered in her ear, Anne could feel her face flushing at the images that filled her mind. Her husband did have a way with words she thought, as she placed a hand on her belly as they walked back in.


End file.
